Luke Castallan the demi-wizard
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: dying is weird but do you know what’s worse waking up as a child then somehow being a demigod Wizard? If Annabeth can run away at 8 then he should be able at age 5 right? And why did he have to be a hero! Hermionie Ron Draco Blaise Harry and many more characters are VERY important.


**Summary: dying is weird but do you know what's worse waking up as a child then somehow being a demigod Wizard? If Annabeth can run away at 8 then he should be able at age 5 right? And why did he have to be a hero!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson some Katekyo hitman reborn stuff**

 **This is a AU you will learn the AU parts in story!!**

 **I had the idea when I read a fanfic it's called reincarnation roulette by UnknownUnseenUnheard**

Harry Potter was unusual.

Really really unique, From not crying when hungry to never sleeping and his eyes always looking for something.

That's what unnerved them, so they locked him in the cupboard only giving him food twice a day.

Luce Castellan was kind of happy, more so sad he wasn't able to apologize before he died.

I mean sure he tried to create a revolution but that was only because Kronos kept threatening to kill Annabeth so much that he actually started believing that would happen if he didn't follow his rules.

Unlike what most people thought sure he disliked his parents that didn't mean that he would kill them. Seriously he doesn't want to go to jail!

Zeus and the rest knew this so they decided to pass down a story to the demigods

One day there was a young man he was the kid of Hermes was threatened to summon a demon he did so to save the young woman he called sister. He one day died the only regret was to not apologize when he had the chance. Then he lived with Hades for a entire century helping lost souls until one day his soul was the one lost.

When Luke woke up one day after being reborn a stick or what his parents called a wand was pointed at his face a yell of "Avada kedavra" was heard a green light was shot out of the tip and launched at him. I guess uncle Zeus wants him alive seeing as it was reflected by a lightning bolt.

The next day he was forced to stay with his Aunt named Petunia she was okay, I mean he probably should be getting more food but he suffered worse by Kronos' hands.

When he was 3 his Uncle names Vernon started beating him when he made a mistake. Unable to fight back he silently allowed himself to be beaten. He was forced to do all of the chores in the house and cook.

One time his Aunt put his hand on the burner while it was on, it stung but he took it silently.

His Aunt and Uncle kept doing the same things Burning him, beating him, under feeding him, oh and the worst was the cupboard, oh how he always hated closed spaces.

Now he lives in one.

———I'm a pretty line–————————————

Two years later he took all of the abuse silently, and now he will escape it just as quietly. Zeus's lightning kept him sane and focused. I bet you if he didn't have that lightning he probably would have killed himself by now.

As he said once before If Annabeth could run away at 8 running away at 5 isn't that far off.

I mean now he can use his demigod training along with his resistance to pain, he'll be fine as long as he doesn't run into a Monster or a Demigod then he's fine.

Though that's the problem he already has. a young girl by the name Aki she's Japanese her mother is Minerva the Roman equivalent of Athena.

She was 12 when she noticed the signs of abuse and took him to her father. a nice man he was, they moved to Japan a year after staying in England. He fed him and technically raised him, then a monster came killed him it was a cyclops.

Aki and Luke left Japan and went to America where they split up. Luke brought her to the edge of half blood hill, and she walked in looking for someone named Chiron.

She wasn't expecting a centaur but she's seen many. They have a private meeting he listens intently to how she got here.

"Luke Castellan." She said simply "he said to say I'm sorry, and left me here. though he did save my life."

She continues on as she notices the abuse of the young Castellan and how he asked to be called that when he heard his original name, and now the fact that he was being chased by weird men trying to take him back to that abusive place.

Chirons eyes widened in rage and called in Annabeth and Percy two of the people Luke mentioned.

They came in 7 minutes later. Chiron told them of what was happening and well they put the pieces together the story was Luke! Grover, Percy, and Annabeth were told on any of their expeditions that they see Luke that they would bring him home before these people take him.

Annabeth and Grover were the definition of raging, they wouldn't speak and glared at everything well besides Percy.

And the worst part capture the flag their team was defeated instantly, they fought against the Ares cabin.

Thalia came back that day. And was also angry she may or may not have destroyed almost all of the tables in anger.

Sadly Luke got out of the country the day after and went back to England to find out more about the wizarding world.

6 years passed camp half blood has been receiving way more half bloods than usual though no one knew who brought them only that someone was helping unknown half bloods and saving them.

"Ugh." Luke groaned. "I feel so sick."

"That's because you are sick Luke." His friend Draco said

Draco Malfoy ran away last year he's a fellow Hermes. His mother married a young man 8 months before he was born, now his adopted father thinks he's premature.

He was especially great at stealing stuff and sense he is his half brother they decided to share last names so now his name is Draco Castellan. When he started seeing monsters no one else did he ran away, he found Luke or Harry in a week and he stayed with him.

When he started trusting Luke/Harry he told him of the monsters, Luke didn't say anything bad about it agreeing wholeheartedly saying he knows how it feels to not be able to trust anyone.

"You shouldn't be sitting up, now drink this." Hermione said.

Hermione was the daughter of Athena, her father was unfaithful in his marriage and was a wizard, he changed his wife's memories when she asked about the kid. She ran away when she was 8 just like Annabeth. her father had many affairs and she was the result of one.

She had two siblings a girl named Jessica (the name Jessica is from someone who works at Walmart I used her name because she was really really nice)and a boy named James.

When Hermione saw the signs of abuse she almost killed the Dursleys. Then when she found out that they could see the monsters too she left with them.

"How you got so sick is beyond me," she sighed.

Luke grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Another kid joined them only a few days later, when running away from a cyclops.

His name is Ron Weasley. He ran away because his family didn't tell him about their parents, both of his parents are half bloods. Their children didn't see the things they saw but Ron did, and he wouldn't forgive them. From running away from 'imaginary' beings and not telling his parents. To running away before they tell him the truth.

Luke was the one to tell him. He was really nice and sincere about it. He didn't tell him to suck it up or anything like that. He told him he was special, something no one has ever told him.

He left with them instantly.

...He didn't regret it either...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Dumb-as-a-door I mean Dumbledore was mildly annoyed.

Harry Potter the boy who lived was missing and had been for eight years. People were asking questions so he told them the truth, he ran away from home.

They all blamed him, when they used the wards to find him they couldn't. Now his magic went back online and he was with two other wizards. He immediately tracked them down to a corner one Avenue A.

When he confronted him he lived with the Malfoy Weasley and Granger runaways. He made a very grand entrance, potter applauded him. He even asked if he could do that, somehow he knew, He KNEW. Of course he agreed if he could see everyone's reactions to the now 12 year old boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **There are 1466 words excluding this mini section when I said there would be some KHR incorporations I meant Flames mentions of Characters, Like Uncle Skull who was cursed. And will tell WHY petunia hates magic. She still secretly loves her sister and her bravery for trying to save their brother.**


End file.
